


Christmas Cuddles (Gift For Lance)

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 parts, Christmas gift for a friend, Cuddles, Family, He's great I love him, I suck at this, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, half-assed I should've gotten more motivation sooner, one-shot with two parts, shance, two-shot??? idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Lance invited Shiro over for Christmas, and they 'cuddle' ;)





	Christmas Cuddles (Gift For Lance)

Lance loved Christmas. It was his favorite holiday, easily, and there wasn't a single thing he didn't love about it. And now? After years in space on that castle, fighting so he could come home, he couldn't be happier to have his first Christmas home. All his friends were home for Christmas. Pidge and Matt were with their families, Keith was spending the holiday with Hunk and his folks, and Shiro was.... Well, Shiro's mom had passed while they were in space, and his sister was serving in the military across the sea, not able to come home for the holiday, so Lance invited him to come over for Christmas. But he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it, since Shiro might spend the day with his sister's husband. But there was always the chance that he'd come by, so he was ready, even cleaned his room so he could sleep there if he decided to spend the night. 

 

Right now it was the night of Christmas Eve. Everyone had opened their Christmas Eve pajamas, and had been sent off to bed. Lance had helped his mom set up some of the presents for the younger kids before he was shooed off to sleep, which he was finding very hard to do. He kept rolling around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He froze for a moment when he heard his phone buzz, and he leapt out of bed, scrambling to snatch it, hoping it was who he thought it was. His heart was beating fast, and he was grinning wide- a grin that fell with his heart when he saw the message.

 

_Sorry, probably won't be able to make it for Christmas tomorrow. Got caught in a snowstorm. Hope you stay safe!_

 

Lance sighed sadly before he put his phone up, the excitement draining out of him. He'd really wanted his family to meet Shiro, he knew they'd all love him.  
Without all his excitement, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

 

  
Lance woke that morning to his younger cousins and niece all jumping on him, shouting to wake up. Lance was the last person to wake, and no one got presents until everyone was awake. So of course they all jumped on him with vigor. When he got out of his bed, he was only grumbly for a few moments before the excitement was bad, the empty sadness of Shiro not being able to come temporarily forgotten. 

There were a lot of presents under their Christmas tree, only because of the amount of people there. Everyone got at least one present from everyone, and Santa came by for the kids. The kids were about half-way through their presents, when Lance got a look at a lonely present under the tree, and the sadness of Shiro no joining them returned. He'd really wanted to give it to him in person, instead of needing to mail it.

 

He didn't notice the knock on the door, to close to the kids' shouting to hear it as he glumly stared down at the shirt of his favorite show in his hands. His abuela had made it for him, she was into making shirts and stuff.

 

Lance only looked up when his mother called his name, and the person standing next to her, looking very tired, smiled at him. 

 

"Hey, Lance." The man said, and yawned loudly.

 

"Shiro!" he gasped, scrambling to get up to launch himself at him, hugging him tight. He heard a chuckle, feeling an arm pat at his back.  "I thought you wouldn't be able to come?" he asked, confused.

 

He shrugged. "I did get stuck in a snowstorm. It just didn't slow me down as much as I thought I would."

 

He grinned, and pulled him back into a hug with a laugh for a moment, before he started introducing Shiro to everyone.

 

  
The day went by quickly, with all the fun that was involved. Shiro opened his present from Lance, a Metallica shirt he thought he'd like. Which he did. Shiro said he'd gotten Lance something, a surprise he'd show him later. They all had a quiet day, with the kids al paying with their new toys, and Shiro genuinely getting along with Lance's family. They all enjoyed a great Christmas brunch, laughing and eating happily, and they helped the kids put together and set up everything they got. It was great. 

 

All in all, it was a great day for everyone. Lance was glued to Shiro's side the entire time, either just sitting next to him or unconsciously grabbing and holding his shirt sleeve. Shiro thought it was frankly adorable. 

 

Eventually, around the time it started getting dark, came the question of where Shiro would go now. He and Lance were in the living room, and had just watched Lance's cousin leave. 

 

After a few seconds of silence, Lance spoke up. "So where are you going tonight?"

 

Shiro shrugged. "I was gonna sleep in my car tonight, then find a hotel to stay in for a couple of nights. I was planning on staying for a day or two after New Years, if that's alright?"

 

Lance smiled. "You don't have to get a hotel, you can stay here, if you want?" he offered.

 

Shiro just smiled down at him. "Of course. Is it alright with your parents?

 

Lance nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I already told them that you'd probably be staying a few nights. A while ago. It's fine with them, we'll just have to share a room, my older siblings are staying for a while."

 

Shiro nodded. That was perfectly fine with him. 

 

They went to bed only a couple of hours later. It was a little awkward at first, since Lance had forgotten to show Shiro exactly which door was the bathroom when he vaguely pointed. Which caused Shiro to walk back in on Lance changing. But it was fine, they were both guys. And Lance wasn't even completely naked. They had been trying to figure out the whole bed situation. It took Lance forever to convince Shiro to sleep on the bed, like the good host he was, and it took Shiro forever to convince Lance to sleep in the bed with him, like the good friend he was. 

 

But eventually, they had managed to sort everything out, and get to bed. Facing away from each other. No matter how much the both of them wanted to cuddle.


End file.
